


艾利/ 一次演出後

by hujitayu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujitayu/pseuds/hujitayu
Summary: No Name設定
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 15





	艾利/ 一次演出後

艾利/ 一次演出後

巡迴的最後一場演出結束了。舞台燈熄滅，散亂一地的音源線與錫箔紙被踩成骯髒的一地狼藉，酒精與汗水的氣味在鼓動的人群中蔓延，尚未散去的人們都仍緊盯舞台，試圖在晦暗隱約的鋼架與音箱剪影中捕捉有可能再次出現的光，各個滿是汗臭與酒氣的身軀都扭動著試圖更加靠近。每個瘋狂的粉絲都是如此，不會放過任何一絲希望，同時有人選擇向後台而去，妄圖靠菸草與大麻買通高大的警衛，還有那些踩著細跟高跟鞋穿著網襪馬甲的女孩，打算依靠肉體換取機會——當然，這種典型的groupie並不令人意外，從搖滾樂伊始，或說更早的過往歲月裡都已被司空見慣。

他們不知道的是後台早已無人留下。

而那令他們願意以生命以肉體以靈魂去換得一瞬青睞的被崇拜者本人，那個在舞台上踩著音箱親吻著麥克風，連剎那目光都彷彿未曾予以台下螻蟻一眼，那個用嗓音與氣勢征服人心的獨裁者，那個簡直像是帶著某種致命而惡毒的性吸引力的惡魔——

收割人心的惡魔正在被收割。艾倫想，這是多麼貼切而符合事實的形容啊。

那穿著皮鞋在舞台上隨鼓點踩踏的足跟在地面上緊繃著，而那雙不久前曾被俐落的西裝褲包裹著在音箱上彎起的腿，此刻則暴露在冰涼的空氣中，那件黑色外褲與帶著極具色慾意義的皮帶裝飾被扔在一旁，在昏暗的燈光下被夜色吞沒。與修身的西裝襯衣與外套塑造出的削瘦感截然不同，但凡上身那些矯飾都被扒下，在布料之後顯露出來的是有如大理石雕刻般帶有肉慾與生命之美的肌理，白皙的肌膚上被皮帶綁縛的印跡留下微紅，像是厄洛斯的弓箭輕巧划過的痕跡：肉體美與慾愛，他想，這個人就是那些虛無縹緲的意識的具象。

艾倫凝視著他在繃帶略鬆開後終於裸露出的其中一眼，恍惚間覺得自己並不是被自我意識所操縱而這麼做：他是被這個人控制的。 _那是某種蛇妖_ 。所以才在人群之前把雙目覆蓋。

L沈默的目光只凝結了一瞬，然後，在細碎額髮散落在眼旁的下一個片刻，他開口了，用足以把整個夜晚的人群都蠱惑的嗓音——

「不繼續嗎？艾倫。」他說。是L也是利威爾，是在那之間的疊加態，是不屬於任何人的L與屬於他的利威爾，在模糊的歸屬之中對他冷淡又炙熱地這麼發出邀請，衣衫不整都坦然自若，他坐在自己身前的床鋪上，很清楚自己對於這個青年的吸引力足以使對方崩潰臣服。

而那確實是事實。

艾倫知道，此刻他之所以可以伸出手撫上那微涼的細緻肌膚，此刻他之所以可以收割惡魔，是因為他被賦予了這個機會。他是收割者，也是臣服者。

「我可以繼續嗎？L——利威爾先生。」

他的支配者對他回以傲慢而摯誠的答覆，一個狠戾的吻，他捉住青年的領子毫不猶豫地向下拉扯，然後讓他們唇齒緊貼至沒有一絲空氣能侵入，靈巧的舌頭竄入對方的口中吸吮，像是要把靈魂從中吸食殆盡。當然可以，艾倫從他親吻時依然睜著的眼底清晰讀出了他的首肯——就像在舞台上對著台下惡毒又繾綣地呼喊： _跪下吧，你們這些豬_ ——帶著近似的諷刺與鄙夷，但也溫柔至極。

艾倫把他放倒在床上，乾淨純白的床單和他身上的白色融為一體，卻是不同意義上的刺目：他身上的白讓人難以忍受，那是急切而必須得要塗上其他色彩的一種欲望。於是他順從這樣由心而生的欲望自嘴角開始用牙齒與唇舌讓紅色蔓延，啃舐皮肉的水聲在寂靜之中響亮無比，隱約中彷彿空氣在蒸騰。利威爾在繃帶下露出的右目看似依然鎮靜地在審視著青年的舉動，開始逐漸粗重的喘息卻出賣了他。艾倫早已學會怎麼讓他的支配者滿足：耳根與後頸的肌膚被舔弄會讓他忍不住顫抖，而只要像這樣再同時伸出手來揉捏胸前挺立的乳頭，就能讓L在床上呢喃出比任何收錄專輯中都更好聽的音色。

他呢喃的是艾倫。是自己的名字。

而這只要瞬間就能讓他完全勃起。

利威爾只是看著他，那隻眼裡有狂亂的情慾，卻又在另一個層面上冷靜無比，他抬腿讓足心貼上艾倫鼓脹的褲襠，如同蛇般靈巧地用腳趾勾勒出勃發的性器形狀，卻不在應著重磨蹭的地方予以紓緩，像是某種惡意的折磨。艾倫很清楚自己毫無招架之力。

「⋯拜託，我求您，利威爾先生⋯⋯」

「你想要什麼？艾倫。」

「我⋯⋯請讓我⋯⋯」

「——說出來，」黑髮的主唱伸出手勾住他的脖子，讓他們貼得更近，而那狡猾的赤足仍抵在他最致命的地方。利威爾只是用猶如在記者會上的冷漠語調這麼說：「說出你想要的，艾倫。」

而老天，這樣的冷徹是多麼該死的吸引人。

「⋯⋯請讓我射，利威爾先生。」

艾倫隱約之中似乎聽見對方的一聲輕笑，那聲音太過細微以至於像是個瞬間模糊的幻覺。下一秒他立刻被就著手臂用力拉過，在愣神之中被反轉了位置，現在躺平在床上任憑宰割的是他自己。

他看著利威爾用握麥克風與吉他的堅韌手指俐落扯下遮蔽另一眼的繃帶，讓那對雙眸能筆直地俯瞰自己，接著那雙手熟稔地按上自己的襠部，拉鍊劃開的聲音打在心上，內褲被翻下的瞬間艾倫覺得有火在蔓延，暴露在空氣中的陰莖滾燙無比，被那雙溫度稍低的手圈住時他幾乎都能立刻射出來——當然，他咬牙緊忍住了——利威爾不是沒有純用腳趾或手讓他射出來過，但這次他願意給予更多優待：比如一次熱情的深喉。

這意味著這位聲名大噪的地下樂團NO NAME的主唱大人心情真的很好——至少，好到能讓他放下那些潔癖的毛病——酣暢淋灕的演出總能讓交感神經瘋狂，那些燈光與噪音，嘶吼與呼喊，站在所有狂信者的身前任憑人們用目光與愛把他吞噬，然後再從一切喧囂混亂之中重生，那種彷彿與所有人同時做愛的荒唐快感能讓任何人都為之著迷，讓一個又一個叛逆年輕的靈魂投身搖滾樂萬劫不復的深淵裡——誰都妄圖成為酒神，奢望在迷醉之中成為信仰——他也是一樣的：而他很幸運，每一次都能完好無損地從那裡回來。

至於那些混亂的燥熱與激情最多只會讓他 _這麼做_ 。且 _只對這個青年這麼做_ 。

在被利威爾俯身含住性器時艾倫只差點沒高呼出聲——也幸好他沒這麼做，否則這位主唱肯定會為他過於丟臉的反應而把他扔下床——但那感覺真的太過刺激，最為強烈的甚至不是潮濕溫熱地被包覆，而是這件事本身： _L在為他口交_ ，精緻的小臉緊貼在自己胯部，那張只朝著世人傾吐惡語與激烈歌唱的嘴被他的勃起填滿，生理性的淚水從冷淡的眼尾滴落，與嘴角溢出的津液一起打濕床褥，然後渾身逐漸泛上缺氧與興奮激起的紅潮——這樣的利威爾先生簡直讓他想就這麼死去，對，就這樣死在這裡，讓這畫面成為最後的記憶定格在那裡⋯⋯或者，讓自己殺死他也可以。哪種都能讓這一切只屬於他——艾倫在意識崩潰的邊緣只能依稀這麼思考，下一秒就無可抑制地在主唱從馬眼刮過的舌尖以及一次深吸之中繳械投降。

利威爾抬起頭來，迎著他仍慌亂模糊的目光伸出舌尖，然後當著他的面把那些白濁液體吞下。那是種刻意的撩撥，連嚥下時喉結的輕微震動都張揚地寫著挑釁。

像是酒神的誘惑。山林中血肉在綻放，信仰，信仰，信仰，瘋狂的信徒在歌唱。艾倫認識這種蠱惑。他熟知這種蠱惑。 _他欣然接受這種蠱惑。_

我是您的信徒，在舞台之內，在舞台之外，我都是L先生，以及利威爾先生的狂信者——他這麼在心中吶喊，甚至不需要說出口，他的眼神早已把一切心跡表露無遺。而被信仰的男人那狹長尖銳的眼角微彎，青灰虹膜裡倒映出身下青年此刻的模樣，對，那雙瞪大的金綠色眼底裡才沒有什麼弱者的無可奈何，那是⋯⋯

艾倫維持著被跨坐的姿勢伸出手臂將比自己矮小的男人拉向自己，自少年時代便精壯的軀體理當存在能制住對方的力量。他毫無保留地再次粗暴啃舐主唱的皮膚，這次像是不留下咬痕與血跡就不肯鬆口似地，用牙齒與舌苔在裸露的身軀上撕咬，突起的喉結，線條清晰的頸脖與鎖骨，橫流肉慾的飽滿胸肌，方才便已被玩弄得紅腫的乳尖，他要把每一處都再仔細品嚐，然後沿著腹肌的曲線讓齒痕在大理石白中蔓延。而艾倫是睜著眼這麼做的。直直地，滾燙地，讓目光與對方逐漸沈溺在愉快之中的雙眸相交。

 _那是野獸的目光_ ，啊，是的，那是在林中徘徊著，隨時將對狩獵者伸出獠牙的野獸的目光，是 _真正的怪物_ ⋯⋯信徒與被支配者的極致從來不是軟弱無力，狂信者能狂熱地把神生吞活剝——利威爾知道這個。 _他在等待的就是這個_ 。

近乎全裸的把肉體暴露在飢餓野獸面前，這種隨時都將被啃噬的刺激感，與被投以已然超過沸點的滾燙愛慾的那種滿足感，無論是哪種都只需要一絲一毫，就能讓他憎恨起那條尚未被褪去的黑色內褲：他硬得發疼。

而那頭野獸是不會放過這點的。

下一秒那塊可憐的布料立刻被粗魯地撕裂，赤裸而漂亮的下身線條背著昏暗燈光落進艾倫眼裡，這讓那雙眼裡的綠又更加幽暗，他用肘部壓制主唱的髖骨，一手向後捏上那緊緻微翹的臀瓣，另一手則準確地捉住那已興奮得淌出前液的性器，然後在開始用粗糙寬大的掌心上下揉弄時愉快地聽見對方過於舒服而溢出的呻吟。

艾倫自床頭摸來潤滑劑熟練地單手擰開，自主唱股溝的深壑毫不猶豫地擠落，絲滑液體在私密肌膚竄生的涼意讓他不自覺地顫抖一瞬，而下一秒艾倫溫暖的手心便取代了那片冰涼——就是那隻實在過於寬大而指節分明的手——手指溫柔而強硬地找到那個濕軟的入口，就著潤滑的液體輕易探入，大力的攪弄帶出黏膩的水聲，讓 _他正在侵入那舞台上俾倪眾人的惡魔的最深處_ 這件事更加清晰烙印在腦海。這讓他不久前才射在對方口中的陰莖又脹痛不已。

「利威爾先生，您裡面好熱⋯正緊緊咬著我的手指⋯⋯」

——瞧，那狂暴的野獸此刻絲毫不存在任何膽怯的可能。他早對這正因被翻攪後穴而難以抑制愉快的男人知根知底，知道在這火辣的肉體交流過程中，即使這個人真的是位 _暴君_ ，也不會反對這種只會增添慾望的調戲話語。何況，利威爾先生——特指 _利威爾先生_ ，而不單指 _L先生_ ——在舞台之外也並不是真正意義上的暴君。深諳糖與鞭子的靈活運用，那是聰明至極的馴獸師，自己就是那隻野獸。不過這說法當然也並不準確，畢竟，馴獸師是不會和自己馴服的獸做愛並樂在其中的。

「⋯⋯是嗎？既然那麼喜歡，就快換你的大傢伙進來啊。」

利威爾的確是樂在其中。並且他毫無壓抑的打算。這種在床上——床上，車上，浴室裡，無人的走道，或任何地方——的輕佻挑釁與其說令人害臊，不如說只會更加挑起慾望，而他從來都不打算否定這種慾望的存在：面對艾倫，他沒必要掩飾任何東西。

「您⋯很迫不及待呢。」

「你今天倒是很有餘裕。」

「不，我⋯⋯」那雙眼裡的怪物在張牙舞爪，清晰無比。「我已經耗盡耐心。」

馴獸師與怪物四目相對。他的手指甚至還刻意在濡濕溫熱的肉穴裡按壓， _就在前列腺上_ 。確實惡劣，卻真誠熱情。利威爾在那種挑撥裡與對方的話十足感同深受。耐心蕩然無存，蒸騰拍打在神經上的快感在催促，對於肉體交合急切的渴求在腦海裡瘋狂叫喊——

但他只是神色自若地說：「那就進來。」

可能tbc（？）


End file.
